


Passing Memories

by hungrybookworm



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Kissing, Referenced Future Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2609498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hungrybookworm/pseuds/hungrybookworm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akyuu and Kosuzu kiss, before it's too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passing Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Touhou Project (c) ZUN/Team Shanghai Alice
> 
> Based on the request "Akyuu/Kosuzu - Memory (11)" from tumblr user rabbiteclair.

Akyuu leant over the desk, and closed her eyes. Kosuzu placed her hands over hers, and tried to stop herself from shaking. Suzunaan was deserted. The winter sun was setting outside, but the shop was still open for business. Anyone could walk in at any moment. They couldn’t afford to do this.

Kosuzu had never been so afraid in all her life, but slowly, steadily, she moved forward. She rose up on her tiptoes, and met Akyuu’s lips. 

She’d expected them to be soft, but not like this. Akyuu’s lips felt fragile, easy to tear, like a page in a water-damaged book. Kosuzu didn’t dare move her mouth, just in case she hurt her. She felt Akyuu clench her fists beneath her palms. They were both holding their breath, too nervous to breathe.

What would Kosuzu’s parents think if they walked in right now, and saw her kissing the Child of Miare? Kosuzu slowly began to move her lips, tilting her head to one side to stop their noses pressing together. Akyuu’s lips tasted of lip balm, and knowing that almost made Kosuzu lose her nerve again. She reached up, and touched her friend’s hair with one hand. It ran through her fingers like water. Akyuu shivered, and gripped her arm in response.

Kosuzu pulled away, reluctant but desperate to breathe. “Are you okay, Akyuu?” she asked, trying not to stutter. “I’m not hurting you, am I?”

Akyuu shook her head. “I’m… scared, Kosuzu,” she whispered. “You’re my best friend. I don’t know if we should be…”

Kosuzu panicked. “I’m sorry! I’ll stop if you want me to.”

“No!” Akyuu squeezed her arm. “I… I don’t mind it. I’m just afraid, that’s all.” She blushed. “Kiss me again… please…”

Kosuzu leant forward, and felt Akyuu’s fringe touch her forehead. She stroked the smooth curve of her cheek with her thumb. They kissed slowly, tenderly, still too afraid to open their mouths, but too enamoured to pull away. Kosuzu felt Akyuu move closer, and the edge of the desk dug into their thighs.

She’d never been so aware of Akyuu’s presence: of her warmth, her smell, of her soft skin – pale like a paper lantern – and of her transience. Kosuzu needed to kiss her, to remind herself that Akyuu was still there, still alive right in front of her, still breathing and still remembering. That maybe, even after Akyuu disappeared and Kosuzu found herself alone in the shop, maybe a part of Akyuu would still be there. Against her lips, between her fingers, burnt deep in her memory…

Finally, they moved away again. “You’ll remember me, won’t you?” said Kosuzu. “Please Akyuu, say you’ll remember me…”

“How could I ever forget you, Kosuzu?” Akyuu smiled, but couldn’t hide the uncertainty in her voice. “You’ve caused more than enough mischief to bother my next incarnation.”

“Promise you’ll remember me.”

Her smile faltered. “Kosuzu…”

“Please.”

Akyuu looked away, down at the hard wooden desk.

“I’m sorry.”


End file.
